Hurt
by kkxoxo22.gleeproject
Summary: Rory has a past no one knows about. One day, he reaches his breaking point. WARNING: ANGST - CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT First attempted at Angst - sorry if this isn't very good
1. Chapter 1

Rory wasn't having a particularly good day. He was the reason that Brittany had left the New Directions for the Trouble Tones. If only he hadn't pretended to be a leprechaun – then none of this would. To make matters worse, Santana was smirking at him, as he sadly watched Brittany walk off.

"Hey, I have one final wish, Leprechaun. Would you do this whole school a favor and just disappear?"

Rory stood in shock, trying to hold back tears. Santana was never the nicest person to begin with, but why would she say something that bluntly to him? What had he done wrong? Was there something that he did to make her hate him? His questions were interrupted by a violent shove, slamming him into the hard, aluminum locker.

He let himself slide to the ground, burying his head in his knees, as people passed him by. He finally let a few tears fall from his eyes – why was life here so difficult? He felt a voice – like a whisper – say his name. Looking up, he saw Kayla, a quiet and intellectual girl in Glee Club with him. They had met on the first day of school . Kayla was his only friend – the only person who cared about him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Rory looked up with her, his blue eyes swimming with tears.

"No. I thought America would be a place where everyone would accept one another but I hate it here. I'm the main target for the jocks _and_ Santana also hates me. I have no clue what I am doing wrong, but she came up to me and –"

He broke down, comforted by Kayla rubbing his shoulder.

"It's okay – you can tell me," she whispered.

"She said I should do the whole school a favor and just disappear," he said, barely audible.

Kayla gasped. "No, Rory, don't listen to her. I'm so happy you're in America," she comforted him.

"You're my only friend," Rory said, looking up at her. "Everyone else either ignores me or hates me."

"You have the Glee Club," Kayla started, but Rory cut her off.

"I ruined the Glee Club. They're going to hate me now," he sighed. "Speaking of which, I have a song planned today. A-and s-something I n-need to tell them," he said, stuttering.

"Okay, then let's go to Glee. If we go early, maybe I can help you with backing vocals," Kayla said, gently helping Rory to his feet. Rory gave a small smile, as they walked down to the choir room but it quickly vanished from the icy stares he got when he entered the room.

"Hey guys," Kayla said, nervously. She noticed the absence of the Glee teacher, Mr. Schue, and the rest of the Glee girls.

"Guess he's late," Puck said, getting to his feet. The other Glee guys stood up as well, surrounding Rory and Kayla.

Puck spoke first: "You need to leave Rory," he said, directly.

Rory stood, aghast. "L-leave? W-w-why?"

"It's your fault that Brittany's with the Trouble Tones now," Kurt said, coldly.

"Yeah, and she had a great voice, not to mention she was an amazing dancer," Mike said.

Rory stared at the ground, ashamed. It was true, Brittany's defection to the Trouble Tones was all his fault. But it definitely wasn't his intent.

"You know I didn't mean for this to happen," Rory said, in a small voice. "Finn Hudson?" he asked, meeting his eyes.

Finn looked at him and the expression broke his heart. It was clear that Finn had already told the New Directions (at least all the guys) what had happened.

"Look, I know you were just trying to make friends," Finn said, not meeting his eyes. "But, you need to go now, Rory," he mumbled. "You can't be here anymore."

Those words were enough to break Rory's heart and he ran out of the room, sobbing.

Kayla didn't say anything, she just glared at the boys and took off after Rory. But by the time she reached the hall, Rory was gone.

Mr. Schue was getting ready to walk to Glee Club, when Rory ran past him. The boy was in tears, running as fast as he could.

"Rory!" Mr. Schue called after him, but Rory kept running. "Wait, Rory, what's wrong?"

Rory acted like he couldn't hear him and ran. Mr. Schue needed to have a talk with the New Directions and then a talk with Rory. He knew something about Rory that no one else did – something that could change everything.

He walked furiously into the room where the girls were just starting to pile in. The guys were already sitting along the choir room.

"Where's Rory?" Quinn asked, as she sat down.

"Yeah, I think you guys have some explaining to do," Mr. Schue said. "Because I just saw him run out of the school, crying. Boys, what do you have to say?"

The girls stared in shock at the guilt-faced guys. "What did you do to Rory?" Rachel asked Finn, dangerously quiet. Quinn looked accusingly at Puck.

"We did what we had to do. He lost us Brittany, so he needed to go," Puck said, shrugging.

"What?!" Tina shouted, shooting daggers at Mike.

"Well, he got what he deserved," Mike said, sheepishly. "Because of him, we can't go to regionals."

"So you thought that kicking out _another team member_ would fix anything? Finn, how could you let this happen?" Rachel exclaimed. "You're the leader of the group and Rory looked up to you. You were his first friend!"

"Guys!" Mr. Schue interrupted. "Everyone is important here. You just kicked out a member of this family and he's now probably heartbroken. You don't know what Rory's been through. I'm very disappointed in you, boys," he said.

The room was quiet. Finn wasn't sure if anyone else got the message but he did – he messed up.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing an Angst Fanfic, so please keep flames to yourself!  
This will turn more dramatic in the next chapter, will focus more on Rory.**

 **-Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory was sitting on his bed in the room, pulling out a journal from his knapsack. It was something he took to document all his thoughts in while in America. His therapist had recommended it, since writing things down seemed to help with his depression.

He sighed, as he flipped through the pages. Most were stained with tears or covered in dots of blood from the cuts he made. Only one page remained unharmed. His phone buzzed and he tentatively picked it up. There was one message from Kayla:

 **Rory, are you okay? I'm coming over in a few minutes okay? xoxo –K**

His eyes welled with tears once again. Kayla was the only one who treated him like another human. He was just known as the Irish freak at school and the Glee Club probably hated him. He felt a tinge of guilt as he began to write.

 _'_ _Rory, what have you done?'_ he thought to himself. _'Do you really deserve for Kayla to be pitying you? You deserved everything that has happened, haven't you?'_

He wiped his eyes, thinking that he didn't deserve Kayla as a friend. He carefully rolled up his sleeve. There laid multiple scars along his forearm. Each of them were to punish himself for things that he had done. He took a razor from the beside table drawer – no one knew he had it; he kept it locked in a small box, under a stack of paper.

He made a two small cuts alongside his scars – one for making Brittany leave the New Directions and one since he let all the New Directions down. It was his fault that they weren't going to Regionals.

Then he thought about Kayla. She was such an amazing girl and a caring friend. Rory was starting to have feelings for her but he knew he didn't deserve her. He raised the razor and made another incision, deeper and longer than the next one. He was about to lift the now-crimson metal off his skin when his door creaked open.

"Rory?" a voice whispered.

Oh no. Rory knew that voice – Kayla sounded heartbroken as she rushed into the room. "Oh my gosh, Rory why are you doing this to yourself?"

Rory broke down into tears, leaning on Kayla's shoulder. "You must hate me," he muttered into Kayla's shirt.

"I could never hate you Rory," Kayla said gently. "I just want to understand why you're doing this?"

Rory looked up to meet Kayla's eyes and his expression broke her heart. "I don't deserve you as a friend. I ruin everything – the glee club hates me, Santana and Brittany hate me and you _should_ hate me. Look at what I do to myself!"

"Shhhhh Rory," Kayla said, rubbing his shoulder. "No one deserves this. I've been there, I know what it feels like."

Rory looked up in shock. "You? W-w-what happened?"

Kayla took a deep breath. "I have a lot of allergies. In middle school, a group of girls always picked on me, saying that I was afraid of these foods. I was harassed everyday and soon became depressed. I started to cut myself, like you. One day, I was attacked by the leader of the group who hurt me so badly I had to go to the hospital. My mom and dad found out about my depression and I got help. I started music therapy which has really been helping."

"Wow," Rory stared in shock. "Thank-you for telling me. You are very brave, I'm not."

"You've been going through a lot – you shouldn't have to deal with this alone. I kind of figured that you needed a friend, I kept a journal just like you have," she said.

Rory looked at the journal – it contained so many secrets in there. Secrets he never thought he could share. "I still think I don't deserve you as a friend. I cause too much pain for everyone."

"Rory, listen," she said. "I've been through a lot and I wanted to be your friend so I could help you. Look, there's a song that I wanted to sing to you in Glee, but I can do it now." Rory looked up as she started.

 _Mother cannot guide you. Now you're on your own_

 _Only me beside you, still you're not alone._

 _No one is alone truly._

 _No one is alone_

She smiled at Rory who gratefully looked back at her.

 _Sometimes people leave you. Halfway through the wood._

 _Others may deceive you. You decide what's good._

 _You decide alone. But no one is alone._

 _But no one is alone._

Rory knew the movie. Kayla had picked out the perfect song to sing.

 _Mother isn't here now_

 _Wrong things, right things_

 _Who knows what she'd say?_

 _Who can say what's true?_

 _Nothings quite so clear now._

 _Do things, fight things,_

 _Feel you've lost your way?_

Kayla took his hand, and sang the next set of lyrics looking at him.

 _You decide, but_

 _You are not alone. Believe me, no one is alone_

 _No one is alone._

 _Believe me._

 _Truly_

 _You move just a finger,_

 _Say the slightest word,_

 _Somethings bound to linger_

 _Be heard_

 _No one acts alone. Careful,_

 _No one is alone._

 _People make mistakes._

 _Fathers, Mothers_

 _People make mistakes,_

 _Holding to their own, thinking they're alone_

 _'She's an amazing singer' Rory thought. 'And such a true friend.'_ He squeezed Kayla's hand as she continued to sing.

 _Honor their mistakes, Everybody makes_

 _Fight for their mistake, one another's terrible mistakes_

 _Witches can be right; Giants can be good._

 _You decide what's right you decide what's good_

 _Just remember:_

 _Someone is on your side_

 _OUR side, our side_

 _Someone else is not_

 _While we're seeing our side, our side_

 _Maybe we forgot: they are not alone._

 _No one is alone._

 _Hard to see the light now._

 _Just don't let it go_

 _Things will come out right now._

 _We can make it so._

 _Someone is on your side_

 _No one is alone._

Kayla stopped singing and just held Rory's hands looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Thank-you Kayla," he said, breathlessly. "I couldn't have asked for someone better to be my friend."

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, what do you think? Love it, Hate it? What do you think of Kayla and her relationship with Rory? Suggestions for the next chapter? The Glee Club isn't finished with Rory - many members are still angry with him, except for Finn and the girls. Like I wrote before, any recommendations/song ideas/suggestions are welcome. Please R &R, it really means a lot. **

**xoxo  
Kyla**


End file.
